


A Way to Understand

by SophiSinclair



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Bonding, Explicit Language, F/M, First Time, M/M, Mpreg, Out of Character, Pre-Slash, Romance, Sexual Content, Slash sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-04
Updated: 2010-06-04
Packaged: 2018-10-01 06:34:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10183025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophiSinclair/pseuds/SophiSinclair
Summary: What if things weren't as everyone said. What if you were really meant to be a creature's mate. Would you go looking for answers first and react with instinct later or would you do the reverse. This is the story of how Harry James Potter beat the Prophesy that had damned his life before he was even born.Some warnings are for later chapters.





	

A/N Disclaimer: I own nothing here-in. The characters and settings found within are sole property of JK Rowling and her affiliates. I make no money from the writing of this piece of fiction. 

 

Memories are funny things. You can never be sure that what you remember actually happened. Take for instance the night of my parent's death. I have always been told that the Dark Lord killed them and I recall my mother's scream whenever Dementors are nearby, but I don't remember seeing the man who became the snake-like monster I've seen since his resurrection. I don't even recall seeing Tom Riddle, the good looking man that he was before he became a monster. You see, I've been led to believe that the Light Side of the War was right and the so called Dark Side was dark, but what if it were actually the other way around. What if Headmaster Dumbledore killed my parents and placed me in an abusive home so that I would become the perfect weapon, kill his protege Tom Riddle and then he would kill me to regain the fame he had after he killed his former lover Gellert Grindewald. History is written by the victorious, that is a saying that has been around for as long as humans and other creatures have, and I couldn't agree more. 

Maybe it's time I actually ask the questions I need to, to understand why this war has been never-ending until I managed to survive a spell that has never failed before. I don't believe that it was my mother's sacrifice like the Headmaster wants me to believe. I have researched that particular spell and found that it cannot be cast on the last remaining Heir to one of the founders. It won't work against Tom Riddle because he is the last of Salazar Slytherin's descendants and that means I must be related to one of the other founders. I pulled the Sword of Gryffindor from the Sorting Hat in my second year, but that isn't conclusive evidence that I am related to Godric Gryffindor. The only way I am related to Slytherin is if I am Tom's son and I doubt that, I look far too much like my father for that to be the case. I don't feel related to either of the other founders, in fact I think Neville is related to Helga Hufflepuff and Luna Lovegood is likely related to Lady Rowena. I have to look into this further, that is obvious. I could ask Sev to do a paternity potion to rule out the Dark Lord and the Slytherin line, I bet he'd jump at the chance to prove that my father isn't my father. *sigh* Sirius would likely bite my head off if I asked him these questions. Remus, he'd listen but I don't think he'd be able to help me much. Sure he's a "dark creature" but he suppresses his wolf so much its a miracle that he still transforms. That's another thing I've been reading about. The Ministry restricts creatures so badly that they turn to the Dark Lord for some chance at freedom. Weres can't reproduce without the Ministry hunting down their dens, Vampires can't feed, even from donors, without the Ministry calling a blood hunt. It's disgusting and when I found the Honorable Headmaster's signature on the decrees, I really began to distrust him. Sure he hired Remus, but he likely only hired him to keep an eye on the both of us. Remus is naturally a creature and should he embrace that side of himself, take Sirius as his mate and myself as his cub, we would be untouchable and I wouldn't have to return to the Dursley's every summer. 

Greyback would welcome our family back into his pack and we would be happy, sure the war would continue but that wouldn't be my problem any more. Since I would be living happily with my fathers, I would negate the prophesy that locks the Dark Lord and myself into a battle for survival. I wouldn't have to kill any one and that's something that I desperately want to avoid. I don't want to kill anyone. I don't want any more people to die because of me and I can't change that unless I do something. I just want to live with my fathers, with my Mate. Oh, I forgot to mention that. Fenrir Greyback approached me this past summer while I was laboring out under the harsh sun. He walked slowly up to me and sat down to my right. On edge, I reached for my spade but he started talking. He told me of were culture, of the restrictions placed by the Ministry, of mates and bearers. He just talked as I toiled in my aunt's garden. His voice soothed my nerves so I let him stay. He inched closer to me slowly, letting me set the pace, until our knees were touching. Then he spoke of scent. My scent and what it did to him on the most basic level. I doubt that I have blushed so much in my life. It came as no shock to me that I became aroused, I had known I was gay for some time before Fenrir's rather descriptive dialogue about the curve of my spine and how he would love to see it arch beneath him as he thrust his cock deep inside of my anus. I saw the instant he realized I was aroused, his nostrils flared, his eyes dilated and he leaned towards me ever so slowly. Taking a deep breath of my obviously intoxicating smell, he leaned down and nuzzled my neck softly before licking it gently. The slide of his tongue against my skin caused my entire body to shudder and I dropped my spade. He pulled me onto his lap, grinding my ass downwards onto his rather impressive erection through the tattered jeans he wore, ripping a moan from my throat. He nipped at my clavicle before looking into my eyes. I could see the conflicting emotions as they filtered through his eyes; lust, love, adoration, anger and even a slight amount of jealousy. Arching my neck to the side, I offered my throat to him, well aware that in doing that I sealed my fate. It took him less than a second to sink his fangs into my neck, branding me with his mark as his mate. We would not be fully mated until we had actual intercourse but I would have to change into a werewolf before we could do that. He pulled away softly, settling his arms around my waist and looking deeply into my eyes. He informed me that I am a Lycan Barer, a rare creature that could bare him full blooded werewolf cubs and that there have been thirty recorded cases of Lycan Bearer's since the fall of Rome. He himself was born a full blooded werewolf from his mother. It was a lot to understand. I am a male, yet I can bare young like any normal female. I would not menstruate, since as a barer I am always fertile for my Mate, but I would go through pregnancy. A werewolf's gestation is five months unlike the human nine and I have had many months to become used to the idea.

Luckily I have not seen Remus or Sirius or they would have smelled the mark on my throat and likely gone tearing after my mate like he was some monster. I am aware that he was not nor will he ever be a nice man, he is the Alpha Werewolf of all Europe for a reason after all, but Fenrir does have a heart. He does want children and for the longest time he had no mate. Werewolves, like normal wolves, mate for life and no female had interest Fenrir longer than a quick fuck during the full moon. No female had become pupped from his seed during mating season, nor had any beta male he took. He had never laid with a Lycan Barer before, nor had he scented one before catching my scent. He honestly wanted me to be happy and since becoming his marked, I have been happier than ever before. Once we are fully mated and I am pupped, I believe that I will have found my purpose in this life beyond being the Headmaster's weapon. I will have found a reason to exist, I will have children, cubs, to raise and a Mate to please. What more could I want than someone who will love me above all others simply for being me, not the Boy-Who-Lived, simply Harry Potter....well Harold Greyback. Fenrir calls me his kitten, not exactly the best nickname for a soon to be werewolf but I like it when he calls me it, so I suppose it's fine. I have to break this news to Sirius and Remus soon, otherwise they won't have any time to adjust to the new me once the full moon is upon us. Fenrir has joined me every afternoon since our discussing and subsequent marking, just to talk about trivial matters and allow us time to get used to each other, time to learn about each other.


End file.
